


First

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: She makes it hard on him.
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	First

**Author's Note:**

> these two are fun to write, i'm a little sad this is my last ikki prompt
> 
> i use "yui" as heroine's name!

It isn’t the first time Yui has ended up in Ikki’s room, and not the first time in his bed. It is, however, the first time she’s been bold enough to crawl on top of him when he’s laying down. She did it both as a joke and also to cuddle him more directly, but it seems to have activated the part of Ikki that wants her deeply.

She’s suddenly very, very aware of the proximity of their faces and bodies when Ikki’s eyes glaze over and his hands spread over her waist and hips, holding her close against his body. Maybe she walked right into something she can’t--and might not want to--escape.

Ikki’s breath is hot on her face. “Kiss me,” he says in a hoarse whisper, “if I kiss you, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself.”

Yui’s fingers curl around the lapels of his jacket. She’s certain she has more self-control than Ikki but...just how much?

“But we’ll still be kissing.”

In her peripheral she sees Ikki smirk. “It’s different.”

“Is it?”

“It is.”

Yui sighs. Their lips almost touch. It’s growing harder to remain calm and collected. How can one kiss that hasn’t happened yet be affecting them like this? She can feel the heat coming off Ikki’s face, but maybe she’s projecting the warmth radiating from her own cheeks as his. 

She wiggles on top of him, unable to keep herself still. He grunts, grips her waist tighter. “You make it so hard to not have my way with you,” he says, strained.

Yui can’t help but smile. “I appreciate you holding back.”

She moves again, this time on purpose, and giggles when Ikki’s head digs back into the bed and his clutch deepens; the pressure feels nice. Yui scoots up him so that she’s hovering over him now, straddling him rather than laying on top of him. She looks down at his pained expression and touches his cheek. 

“I’m done teasing you, I think.”

“Please.”

Yui giggles again and slides back down, adjusting her dress so it doesn’t get too caught up in her movements. She sinks her face closer to Ikki’s and when their noses touch her heartbeat suddenly starts pounding. Teasing she could do forever. This--this actual kissing thing she wasn’t too sure about. Ikki looks her in the eye, pleading.

“Yui...”

Ikki reaches up and moves some of Yui’s hair behind her ear. He’s gentle, soft, still seemingly on the verge of begging her rather than giving into his claims of urges. Yui sucks in a breath. She touches his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the smooth surface, and cups it as she tilts her head and kisses him.

His lips are soft and warm. She’s uncertain if she’s doing this right. She starts off light, barely touching, then presses harder, flattening the flesh underneath her. She swears she can feel his teeth through his lips and it scares her so she quickly stops, pulling away and pushing herself up on her elbows, forearms braced on Ikki’s bed. 

She looks down at Ikki, whose eyes are still closed in what seems like bliss. His lips are still parted slightly. He hasn’t moved. It’s as charming as it is a little silly.

Yui pokes his cheek. “Are you...okay?”

Ikki raises a finger and somehow finds her lips without opening his eyes. “Shh...I’m memorizing what that felt like.”

“Ah, I see.”

Yui waits quietly, Ikki’s finger still against her lips, while Ikki processes their first kiss.

When he’s done he drops his hands, opens his eyes, and smiles up at her. “See? You have much more control than I do.”

Yui smiles. “Sure I do.”

“Let’s do some more--”

“I think one is enough for tonight.”

Ikki frowns and Yui glances away, now especially feeling the heat rising to her face. 

“Only one?” Ikki balks. 

Yui nods. “I don’t...I don’t know if I’m ready for more if you’re so insatiable.”

It’s partially the truth, the other part is the teeth thing freaked her out.

Ikki pouts. He actually pouts. “I--I guess...I guess you’re right. I did say that.”

Yui pats Ikki’s chest and shuffles off of him. She fixes her clothes and tries to cool down her cheeks with her hands, only to find that they’re also warm. While she’s pulling herself together she doesn’t notice Ikki come up behind her until he’s embracing her, mouth near her ear.

“Next time,” he hushes in the same hoarse tone as earlier, “we won’t be so brief.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
